galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Black Hole
Battleship |Flagship = 1 |Type = Chrome |Icon 1 = Black_Hole-I_icon.png |Icon 2 = Black_Hole-II_icon.png |Icon 3 = Black_Hole-III_icon.png |Requirement 1 = Tiamat-III Helena-III Hamdar-III |Requirement 2 = Black Hole-I |Requirement 3 = Black Hole-II |Cost 1 = 0 |Cost 2 = 45,000,000 |Cost 3 = 60,000,000 |Time 1 = 0 |Time 2 = 821333 |Time 3 = 1096912 |Shield 1 = 10 |Shield 2 = 20 |Shield 3 = 30 |Drops = Leo Const |Structure 1 = 8000 |Structure 2 = 10000 |Structure 3 = 12000 |Installation Slots 1 = 730 |Installation Slots 2 = 780 |Installation Slots 3 = 850 |Fuel Storage 1 = 120 |Fuel Storage 2 = 130 |Fuel Storage 3 = 140 |Mobility 1 = 2 |Mobility 2 = 2 |Mobility 3 = 2 |Stability 1 = 4.5 |Stability 2 = 5 |Stability 3 = 5.5 |Agility 1 = 3 |Agility 2 = 3.5 |Agility 3 = 4 |Defense 1 = 13.5 |Defense 2 = 14 |Defense 3 = 14.5 |Transition 1 = 50 |Transition 2 = 40 |Transition 3 = 30 |Metal 1 = 232 |Metal 2 = 261 |Metal 3 = 314 |HE3 1 = 381 |HE3 2 = 424 |HE3 3 = 487 |Money 1 = 218 |Money 2 = 247 |Money 3 = 297 }} The Black Hole is a Battleship Flagship. The Black Hole features a 150%-300% attack bonus against targets with Light Armor. The Black Hole is therefore the most effective hull versus targets with Light Armor, amongst the non-Tesla ships. Light Armor reduces damage taken by 90%. So a 300% damage bonus against it implies an effective damage reduction of 60%. 'Black Hole Stats' On its own, the Black Hole is a decent Battleship, its only drawback is that it's short on shields. Adding a few extra shields deals with the issue. It does have a decent struct rating (8000-12000). Still, other hull choices may be preferable for the role of tanks. The Black Hole is a Chrome Flagship with high Durability, Stability and Defense, as well as the already mentioned bonus damage dealt to Light Armor ships, which for the time being, is limited to the Independence, Independence Mk2, Valentine Victory, and orbital defense buildings. It's base effective stack size is 1000 (900 with +100 flagship bonus). The following table is a list of all Black Holes, their base attributes and their base cost per module installed on ships. For a comprehensive list of ALL ships and their stats go to the Composite Ship Table. Certain types of research can enhance their shields and structure. Applications #Core ships - They make very satisfying Core ships and can be built to 4000 shilds with no problem while still having capacity for a decent amount of weapons modules (4*Wipeout missiles). #Glass Cannons - Excellent Glass Cannon (10*Wipeout) as long as you equip at least 1500 shields to counter scatter and penetration attacks. #Tail Gunners - This may be problematic (5*Wipeout missiles), research ongoing. #Tanks - This is on-going research. I have a BH Tank design right now, with 6700 shields, currently undergoing testing. Black Hole Tanks The problem with Blackholes as Tanks is that they start off deficient in shields. By the time you have made up for that deficiency with Shield Modules then there is no more effective room for weapons (of which you need at least 1. see: Tank). That's not too bad if all you want is a Meatshield But you give up one firing stack for each stack of Meatshields in your fleet. (Note: Tank != Meatshield)